Foolish Games
by marauder-chick101
Summary: Lily's life doesn't seem to be going acording to plan, who will be there to get her going on the right track?..LJ READ AND REVIEW please


You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that.  
And I watched from my window,  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you.

"and potter passes the quaffle to Black" echoed Lily. She was watching the rain when the Quidditch game had started and she had decided to stay and watch it through her dorm window.

"Gryffindor wins!" shouted the commentator.

Lily watched as everyone left the stadium but one boy, James Potter the Quidditch star. He just stood there, in the rain as if he was crazy. But she guessed that's why she loved him, not that he would ever know, she was just Lily Evans, the smart teachers pet.

**You're always the mysterious one with  
Dark eyes and careless hair,  
You were fashionably sensitive  
But too cool to care.**

"great game Prongs!" said Sirius as he clapped James on the back.

"ya you too" said James happily. Lily smiled as she saw James fooling around with his buddy, she loved that about him no matter how bad things were outside of Hogwarts he was always smiling.

"hey Jamie-poo!" squealed a blonde girl, James girl of choice at the moment, Lily's smile faded into a look of sorrow.

"oh, hey" Said James, his smile faltering for a moment.

"oh who's that owl for?" asked the girl.

"I don't know" said James looking grim he knew that symbol on the letter, it meant someone's family had died. The owl flew straight at Lily. He watched her open it and gasp, she looked up and met his eyes. There were tears streaming down her face, he sent her a look of sorrow.

Lily saw the glace he sent her, the look of sorrow, as if he wanted to come console her, but he was scared of what his friends would do if they saw him with the teachers pet. That just made it hurt even more, Lily got up and ran up to her dorm dropping the letter.

**Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees, and...**

"Wonder where Lily has been" asked James

"probably locking herself up in her dorm, as per usual" shrugged James latest girl as Lily descended the stairs.

"oh well look who decided to join the world" snipped Sirius, Lily pretended not to hear that.

"oh my gawd, your such a freak" laughed the girl "no wonder your mom left you and your dad killed himself"

"ouch" whispered Lily, why did she leave the letter in the common room? She should have known that people were going to read it.

"Stacey go away" commanded James.

"I-I-I have to go" muttered Lily as she ran to the portrait hole.

"wait Lily come back!" shouted James, but it was too late.

As Lily entered the corridor she could of sworn she heard James calling after her.

**These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.**

"Lily, how are you?" asked James as Lily waslked into the common room, very late.

"fine" awnsered Lily stiffly.

"Lily, I hope your not mad at me, I said nothing" James said as he walked over to her.

"i'm not mad at you" said Lily.

"good" said James as he hugged her, Lily could of melted right now, if only the grief of her parents wasn't hanging over her.

"thanks James" thanked Lily.

"no problem, do you want to eat breakfast with us tomorrow?" asked James.

"I don't know" said Lily uncertainly.

"oh common" James pushed

"alright" Lily gave in.

"good, meet us in the great hall at 9" said James.

"okay, goodnight James" Lily smiled.

**Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else,  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself.**

It was 8:45 when Lily got into the great hall and happened to stumble across James kissing and feeding the same girl who had insulted Lily.

"I didn't think she would be here" said Lily stiffly

"wait Lily, this isn't anything" said James getting up.

"no, I think it is something, maybe your way of being cool" said Lily as she turned and walked out of the Great Hall on the verge of tears, yet again.

**These foolish games are tearing me, you tearing me, you tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.**

"Lily I didn't mean to hurt you, let me try again, ill be better" pleaded James.

"I don't think I can trust you" said Lily shakily.

"please Lily, try to" said James.

"I guess, I guess I can try" sighed Lily.

"thank you"

**You took your coat off,  
and stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that.**

_That's it!….a little bit depressing I know but I was having a no-go day and put this together. REVIEW please you know you want to;)_

_-Karz 3_


End file.
